How to fix a life
by Adazula
Summary: Hiccup's life is full of cracks. He hates his alcoholic Dad and himself even more. When his Dad cause a car accident and badly injuries Hiccup, His Dad is sent to rehab and prison. Hiccup is placed into foster care. He believes he's too broken to be fixed but that changes when he meets a girl who was even more broken and believes she can help him. Modern AU. No HiccupXOC pairings
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: losing a father

Hiccup's POV

I will never forget the last words on that piece of paper from the judge.

"_Due to the events of December 31st, 2013. It is In the best interest of Henry Harris Haddock. That the city of Denver, Colorado will hereby immediately place him into foster care. That is until his father Stoick Haddock completes rehab and proves to the court, that he's able to take care of Henry, and will not harm him in the future."_

I look to the woman from Social Service, who gives me a sad look. Then I look to the right and see my father crying in his big hands. I never saw my father cry before. In the past, he always told me it was too weak to cry. Now here he is crying his eyes out.

"Son" he said. "I'm so sorry"

I couldn't tell him tell him that I forgive him. One, I hate him so much for what he did. Two, I literally can't because of the breathing tube.

I am in the hospital because of my father. Ever since my mom disappeared when I was a baby, he always would drink a lot of scotch and vodka. He would never hurt me physically, but he would always make me feel worthless. He yells at me and tells I'm an accident waiting to happen. The only thing I would do as kid was to try not to cry. As I got older, I became more immune to it and even argue back at him.

Then New Years Eve happened. We were at my Uncles' house celebrating a happy new year, and was originally going to stay the night. Even though we lived in the same town its because my Dad would be usually drunk enough to be sleeping by the time it was midnight. That was the plan until he caught me smoking a cigarette.

I was smoking cigarettes for six months before my dad caught me. I only smoke about half a pack a day, but it helps me calm down because of stress at both home and school. It certainly doesn't help that I don't have friends. The cigarettes were my only friend.

When he saw me, he turned from red of being drunk again to purple with newly set-in rage. He grabbed me from the back of my jacket and dragged me from the house to the car. My Uncle Spitelout saw the commotion and ran outside.

" Stoick, what's going on?" he asked.

" This piece of shit was smoking right under my nose!" he screamed pointing to me.

" Stoick, listen to me." he said calmly. " You're off the handle right now, and I know you're angry. But let's calm down and…" WHAM! I see my Uncle get punched in the nose by Dad.

He throws me into the passenger seat and gets into the driver's seat, before he slams the gas petal out of the neighborhood.

He's driving at dangerous fast speed, and for the first time in a while I was getting scared. When he's drinking he knows well enough when he shouldn't be driving. But his anger towards me, made him forget that little detail.

" You screwed me for the last time!" he screeched. " I should kick you out!"

" Good for you, you should win parent of the year!" I scream back.

" Maybe, you never be born!"

Those four words echoed into my head, making me not notice us running the red light. I also did not notice the car colliding into my side.

According to the doctors I was dead for about a minute. I was in a coma for about a month and suffered a lot of injuries. Both inside and out. I lost function of one of my kidneys and had my appendix taken out. I also had a cracked skull, and a broken right shoulder. My ribs were broken, and my lungs were punctured.

The worst part of all was my left leg severely shattered. They have plates and screws in to it that looks like my leg is a voodoo doll. They told me that best case scenario I might get most of my leg function, but in a normal case I'll using a cane for the rest of my life. As for worst case I might get an infection and have my leg amputated.

My dad was arrested with a DUI and the courts recommend me to be place into foster care until he change his act. The only family I have is Uncle Spitelout, but he can barely support his own family. Also his past drug charges rules him out as a guardian, even though it was ten years ago.

My dad managed to come to the hospital after he found out I was awake and aware of what's going on. He convinced them he wanted to say goodbye before leaving for rehab. They agreed as long as there was someone to supervise him. Henceforth, the lady from social services

I on the other hand was angry at him. After what he did, he had the balls to say he was sorry. I wanted to scream at him, but again my breathing tube was preventing.

The S.S lady came over to me, and said " Do you have something to say Henry?"

I nod yes.

She opens her laptop and places it on my lap. I'm glad I'm left handed because I can't move my right shoulder. I type the words I wanted to say, and Dad sees it.

**"GET OUT"**

" Is that what you want Henry?" he said

I nod again.

" Alright, I will. But I promise I will try to get my act together. I will try to be a better father to you"

I typed out "**YEAH RIGHT, I'LL BELIEVE IT WHEN I SEE IT. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THIS PERFORMANCE YOU'RE PUTTING ON. I HATE YOU."**

He looks stunned at the words on the screen, and slowly walks out of my hospital room. I know I won't see him for the next six months but I don't care. I'm too busy being angry at myself.

I may hate my dad a lot, but I hate myself more. I don't have friends and no one really cares about me. I really wished that I didn't survive the collision. But I did and now this time I have to face six months of foster care. I never felt this broken in my life of cracks, and this time I don't think anyone can fix my life.

**I know I said I will not start another story till I finish the last one, but this idea has been bothering me for several weeks. I won't update this one as much. I want to finish Unknown Child first, but I want to share this first chapter with you guys. If I get enough reviews and followers, I will try to update soon. In the mean time check out my other story.**

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Ingermans

Third person POV- a month later

Life at the Ingerman house has always been full of a lot of things, but the heart and soul of the family is always the wanting to help people. Which is why it has become a foster home for kids. Though recently it has become the go-to place for troubled teens.

George Ingerman is an entrepreneur who works for a company that requires a lot of traveling, but has managed to make it work by calling daily and not staying away no more than two weeks at a time. He's a patient man and does bring life to the house with his eccentric personality to make up for constantly being away from home.

The foster home is run by the woman of the house Helen Ingerman. She used to be a nurse before deciding to retire early to help abused kids by providing the stability and attention they've been denied for so long. It has however never stopped her from loving her own son and her recently adopted daughter.

It has been about eight months since they had anybody being fostered to them, which in a way is great that the Ingermans' services are not required.

It was about nine o'clock in the morning when a cell phone rang. Being a saturday morning the house was quiet and everybody was still in bed.

" Alright, alright" mumbled a tired Helen as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen where her cell phone is on the charger. She presses the answer button as she yawns " Hello"

" Hey Helen" said a female voice on the phone.

" Carrie Macdonald?" said Helen waking up instantly. " I didn't expect to hear from you." She knows Carrie from the social services building in Denver. They have become good friends over the years and knows that she would only call on short notice if there is a favor.

" I know Helen. Listen I have a teenage boy who needs a home for the next couple of months until his hearing on his custody, and I know you have your hands full with your daughter, Brenna. But I can't find any other available foster homes that will take him and placing him in a state facility is not what I want to do, especially with his circumstances. I would really appreciate it if you can take him." Carrie explained.

Helen hesitated. She wants to help but it was like her friend said, she did have her hands full with her daughter. She wasn't quite ready to take a foster kid yet after all that's happened. Even less ready with a teenager. However, it wasn't like she was in a tough spot before.

" Okay if you really need me for this one, I'll take him on. But of course I do need his file and tell me when you're taking him here."

" I'll drop off the file today, and I'll drop him off when he gets discharged from the hospital this monday morning."

" The hospital!" Helen gasped quietly so to not wake her family.

" I'm afraid so." Carrie said. " He suffered quite amount of injuries from his father in a car accident. Mostly a shattered left foot and broken ribs. His father is serving time a six month sentence in a court order rehab facility."

" The poor boy" Helen whispered.

" You will have to watch out for infection in the foot, and you being a former nurse I won't have trouble entrusting him to you."

" Alright, I guess I'll see on…..WAIT!" Helen realized.

" What is it Helen?" asked Carrie.

" Monday's the rehabilitation session at the hospital for Brenna. She can't miss the appointment." Helen explained. "How about I pick him up while she's at her session. It'll kill two birds with one stone."

" Okay, but I have to be there to discharge him as I am his guardian ad litem"

" That'll be fine and hey! you'll get to see Brenna again." Helen said.

" How is Freddy and Brenna?" Carrie asked.

" Well Freddy is doing great on the physics team at his school. He's been chatting about it nonstop and Brenna… She's going through a really tough time with the recovery and the rehabilitation. She's really depress, but doctor said it's normal at this stage. I just got to be patient and help her out when she needs it."

" Well hopefully things will get better for her and thank you so much for doing this. I'll see you and Brenna on monday."

" Ok I'll see then. Bye" and then the phone call ended.

" Alright, I guess I have to get this place ready, call George and warn the kids." Helen mumbled as she start making her way upstairs. As she passes by her daughter's room, she hears a groan from behind the door. She expects that her daughter's going another wave of pain in her. It's not the first time it's happened.

Helen opens the door just a crack to check on her. She sees her daughter's face beaded with sweat and all scrunched up as she tosses and turns under the giant quilt on top of her. Helen wishes that her pain could end but it's something that will take time and effort.

Right beside Brenna is a big dog named Sheeta sleeping on the bed. She's Siberian Husky dog with multied color eyes and beautiful pale gray and white fur. She's a rescued dog that took an attachment to Brenna. Even though Brenna doesn't admit it, the dog does bring good company. Because she's an older dog she is more calm and more motherly.

Of course Brenna's room is a disaster zone, but she's a teenager, and teenagers make giant messes. However it's not the first thing a person would see if that person stepped in to her room at this moment. In the room as the sun cracks through the blinds of the darkened space, The little bits of light would land on the carpeted floor near her bed. Exactly where the girl's pair of prosthetic legs lay with an unsettling shine.

**I got inspired by the ****paralympic****snow boarder Amy Purde for this Idea and let me know If this is a good idea or not. I honestly have so much things I could do with this idea, but If you don't like it I'll consider another idea and replace the chapter as soon as possible. Don't worry no matter what it is about Hiccup and Astrid is still going to be the love interest in the story. I prefer to keep the Hicstrid relationship thank you very much. But there is going to be quite a development between Hiccup and Brenna.**

**I'm still intending to keep my promise to finish Unknown Child first, and I am writing the next chapter for that story as I speak. Hopefully it'll be down before the end of the week. **

**Please Review and honestly tell me what you think. See you later**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Seeing old faces

Brenna's POV-two days later

_I feel everything. My pants being ripped off, the pressing sensation on my chest, and my heart pounding._

_"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" I screamed._

_The person only laughs at my cries as his lips suck on my neck._

_Next thing I knew is my legs being crushed._

" AH!" I scream as I suddenly sit up. I breath heavily as I rub my stumps when my room door opens. The person runs over to me and wraps me hug.

" Honey are you alright?" said person as I realized it's Helen, my adopted mom. I'm still not ready to call her mom yet.

" Fine, bad dream." I mumbled as she releases me.

" Maybe we should take you to that psychiatrist….." she started.

" No. I'm fine" I insisted.

" It'll help you cope with it, instead of keeping it inside like a boiler."

" I'm fine!" I yell.

I hate the idea of people prodding me with questions and giving me their forced smiles. Then telling me it's alright to have a mental breakdown just so they can have a fat paycheck.

" Ok" she said sadly. " Well now that you're up, let get you ready for the appointment."

Shit. I suddenly remember that I have an appointment with the physical therapist today. I also remember that we're picking up this one kid from the hospital at same time. Apparently Helen is going back to fostering kids again.

I pull on a sleeveless olive green shirt, and a pair of black jersey shorts. I tie my long black brown hair in to a ponytail. I don't have much of bust and I know without having to look a mirror that might be mistaken for a really small guy, which is fine by me. I don't care that I look like frankenstein as long people don't stare at me.

I pull on these white stockings on my leg stumps, which are suppose to act like liners for the prosthetics, but I like them cause it feels so soft and warm on my stumps. I leave them on without putting the prosthetics on as Fishlegs, A.K.A Freddy, comes in with his brown winter coat and a plaid red plaid knitted cap with a puff ball on. All ready to brave the Colorado weather.

" Hey Mom. I finished cleaning out half of my room for the new guy." he said.

" Thank you Freddy." she said.

" Anything else I can do?" he asked.

I hold my arms out like little kid and said " Carry me."

" You know I shouldn't be carrying you forever If you intend on walking again." he complained

" It's just to the car. Give me a break Fishlegs. My stumps hurt like hell" I complained.

" I still can't believe you came up with nickname that of all things Brenna" he said as he picks me up.

I came up with the name Fishlegs for Freddy after a little incident with a fish tank at the school. Needless to say, all of our friends call him Fishlegs now

" I'll put the prosthetics and the walker in the trunk. Then we'll run you over to school Freddy." said Helen as she grabs the items and starts heading towards the front door.

"Thanks Mom." he said still holding me.

He carries me to the mudroom where my winter stuff is and sets me down on the bench so I can put them on. I put on a navy blue cotton heavy coat that has silver buttons going down the front. Then I put on my pale orange scarf and black leather gloves. I quickly swipe on my favorite dark grey knitted beanie on my head, wrapped a throw blanket around my lower half, and I was ready to go.

When he carries me to the car, I see some kids passing by my house staring at me and was pulling out their cellphones. They immediately start texting and I know it's about me. I used to be embarrassed of being carried around like a little kid, but I got used to it.

Helen drives us over to Berk Public High school to drop off Fishlegs. I used to go there everyday with, but ever since my injury I stopped going. I haven't been going for four months because of what doctor said about my depression. I'm glad I have this excuse because no one has to stare at me, but I secretly miss my friends though.

As soon as we pull up to front of the school, a group of teens walk over to our car. Helen gets out to talk to one of her neighborhood friends. Fishlegs gets out with his huge backpack and walks over to talk to the group. I look out the window only to instantly recognize my friends. I haven't seen them since the incident. I want more than anything to avoid them actually. It's not that I don't like the company. I just don't want to be stare and questioned.

" Hey guys" Fishlegs waved.

" Hey Fishlegs, How was your weekend?" asked Astrid, a blonde haired that is packed full of stubbornness and is the only person besides me and Fishlegs that has common sense.

" Good, My mom is taking on another foster kid…." he rants on about others thingd….ya di ya ya….. But Astrid notices I'm in the car.

"Brenna is that you!?" she asked looking through my window.

" No way! It is her!" said a pair of twins named Tobin and Robin. However we called them Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

I looked down at my hands hoping they would go away, but they continued talking.

" Her legs look weird." Ruff said.

" I know it's like a magic trick, like when we made Lar's skull replica disappeared." Tuff said. I'm really irritated.

" Will she alway look like that? " said Shane who is called Snotlout for not keeping his trap shut.

" Uhh guys…." Fishlegs helplessly said.

" Maybe we should called her Weirdlegs now or Stumpy…" Tuffnut said.

" SHUT UP!" I screamed in anger through the window and for once they did.

All but Astrid went in to the school. She gesture me to open the door. I take a breath and open the car door to let her in.

I always envied her pretty looks and her tough exterior. She has her hair in a french braid style with a leather headband around forehead. She wears a red toggle closed coat that looks great on her over her skinny jeans and black combat boots. She isn't named Astrid for nothing. She's the girl I can never be, but she can be kind once you get to know her very well.

" It's nice to see you again" she finally said.

" Yea" I muttered.

" I'm so sorry about those idiots, but it has been hard on them too believe or not. They just don't know how to handle it." She said.

" I know." I muttered again.

" Hey" She said to get me to look her. " I really want you get better and be able to hang with us again. In fact, it's not option in my book." she laughed and I give her a small smile back.

" See?" She said pointing to me. " That's what I want to see, is you being happy again. Now do me a favor and let us hang out with you soon, okay?"

" Okay" I said with a nod.

" Alright, call me soon" She said as she leaves the car. She waves bye to me as Helen comes back into the car. She starts the ignition and off we go to meet the new face.

**She is going to meet Hiccup next chapter and we're going to see a major development in their characters. Brenna is depressed now, but she is going to turn over a milestone for the better. There's just going to be a lot of things going on this story. I'm not telling you all of it, but I will tell you that Stoick is not going to an asshole in this story. I'm actually leaning towards a broken man in this story instead of an abuser. I mean he did verbally abuse Hiccup, but it was the mistake of alcohol that made him this way. This is going to be a major component in this story.**

**Please Please Review**


	4. skip this

**Hey readers this Adazula**

**I'm going to cut to the chase. I want you guys to review and give an honest opinion of this story I have so far. I cut into a lot of my break time at school to write the chapters for both of my stories and I feel that not getting reviewed means that there is something up with story. I don't know what, that is why I'm asking you guys. I really want you guys to like the story I'm putting out for you, but I need to know if this story is worth continuing because I don't want both your's and my time on something that isn't good to you readers. I want to get better, and If I don't get the honest reviews I need, I might end up taking this down and go back to the writing board. I know I sound threatening, but I tend to be hard on myself and take things too seriously. I just need ensurance to know I have something good going with this writing.**

**Please be review, I need it. Until I decide what to do with this, you can still check out Unknown Child which I'm proud of thanks to you guys. Thank you for reading this.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter- Getting ready to meet the family

Hiccup's POV

" Ok Henry. We'll take off your hospital bracelet and you're ready to go." said a male nurse.

" It's Hiccup." I muttered.

I hated being in here for the past month. Everyone was trying to coddle me like some little kid. I get it. I have bad injuries, but I don't need nor deserve this much attention.

The worst part was that I was not allowed to smoke in here. Every time I asked for one, I get the same answers. 'This is a non-smoking hospital' or 'you are too young to even be smoking' and even ' It'll kill you.' The ironic part is the fact that I'm a hospital. You think me dying is last thing that's going to happen while I'm here.

" Hey! It's good to see you again Henry. You're looking well." said Ms. Macdonald as she enters my now formal room. She's the lady from Social Services.

" Yea. I look fantastic for someone who's stuck in a wheelchair for who knows how long and is stuck in foster care." I sarcastically said as I roll my eyes. Who does this lady think she is?

She sighs in frustration before saying " I know it's hard, but your father's getting the help he needs and you're getting care the care you deserve. It'll be fine. The Ingermans are nice people, and I think you'll get along great with their kids."

" I'm not a little kid who knows nothing." I scoffed.

" I know that Henry…" She started

" It's Hiccup" I interrupt. " No one's called me Henry in a long time. I told you already ever since I still had the breathing tube shoved down my throat."

" Alright Hiccup. Why don't we go downstairs to meet the Ingermans." She said before she tries to push my wheelchair for me.

" I can push myself!" I scowled moving my wheelchair away from her.

" You are one headstrong kid." she muttered.

" Why thank you. I hope that it isn't problem for you." I smirked not really meaning it. You didn't think I was going to easy on you, lady.

" To tell you the truth, I've had worse stubbornness issues with one other kid in my career. You'll have a hard time breaking her record." she smiled as she opens my formal hospital room door for me to wheel myself out of.

As we ride the elevator, I look at my leg. It no longer has those pins sticking out it like a voodoo doll, instead it replaced with a blue cast. However, I was strictly told by the doctor to be very careful with everyone of my movement, because of the screws and metal strips in my leg. I'm at high risk for infection, so I'm practically not allowed to go anywhere public except the hospital. It sucks.

" I thought I don't have to go see the physical therapist til friday." I said realizing we're heading towards the Rehabilitation Center at the hospital."

" The Ingerman's daughter has to go there today for her appointment. We thought it would be easier if we meet them there." she explained.

"What wrong with her?" I thought for second as we entered the waiting room of the center. Sitting in one of the chairs is a plump woman in her late forties easy with curly blonde hair. As soon as she saw me she gave me a wide smile. I can tell she must be Mrs. Ingerman.

" Hi Henry. Nice to meet you. You can call me Helen." She said continuing the perky smile and holds her hand out for me to shake it. I wish she would cut the act.

" It's Hiccup." I said not shaking her hand.

" Well I prefer real names, but if you prefer nicknames, I'll try my best to remember. In fact my son, Freddy, is called Fishlegs by his friends. "

" Let me guess he has fishtails for legs." I grumbled.

" Actually it was a nickname given to him by his sister, Brenna. I see you have a bit stubbornness. Well wait til you meet Brenna. She's a feisty one when she wants to be" she laughs

" By the way where is she?" Asked Ms. Macdonald.

" Oh, she's with prosthetist ,Dr. Gobber, and her primary physician, Dr. Gothi. They're working with her at the moment ."

" Wait! Gobber? He's here?" I asked. I forgot he works at this hospital. He's a friend of the family.

He's engineer that specializes in creating prosthetic limbs for amputees. But why would that girl need him, unless….oh gods.

" Yes, do you know him?" Helen asked.

" Yea he's an old family friend. I haven't seen him in a couple of years though." I said.

" Well do you want to see him. I'm sure he can spare a few minutes." Helen said.

I was about to answer when I heard a crash and a yelp from a girl. It was coming from the room. Helen Immediately runs towards the room leaving me and Ms. Macdonald dunfounded.

What in the hell is going on in there?

Brenna's POV

" Come on Lass. It's just a few more steps. I promise." Assured Dr. Gobber, a large man with no hair but a long blonde braided mustache. Beside him is my primary physician Dr. Gothi. She's a little old woman who actually still has a lot of energy and strength.

" I hate you." I said as I'm struggling to not fall on my ass.

" Take a few more steps and you can have a break." He added.

I'm already in such pain and I'm shaking from all that walking. My prosthetic legs are super confining and painful standing alone because of the pressure it's still not used to. Walking is even worse. It's like stepping on acid. I want nothing more than to walk, but it's so hard and painful. At least it wasn't as bad as when I first started a month ago. Now that was horrible.

I take a deep breath and tighten my grip on the metal bars that is helping me stand still. I slowly take a small step on my left leg and instantly feel the acid sensation. I clenched my teeth as I take a step on my right.

" That's it sweetheart. Take one small step at time. It's not a race." Dr. Gothi said to probably motivate me But It's not working.

I try to take one more step, when my left knee buckled. I make a grab for the bar on my left with both hands to try and steady myself, but the bar isn't bolted to the floor, so I came crashing down my side hard.

"Ow." I said as I roll on to my back. I rub my left side feeling ensured that it's going to be black and blue.

The doctors run over to me and the room door opens to find a freaked out Helen running to my side.

" Are you ok?! I heard a crash!" she said franticially.

" I'm fine. Just in pain" I grumbled. I realized my left hip landed on top of the toppled metal bar.

" I think that's enough for today." Helen told the doctors as Gobber picks me up and places my on to the examination table.

" Agree, Mrs. Ingerman. I think should take look at your daughter's hip in case she has an injury." Dr. Gothi said.

" Like I need anymore problems." I muttered.

I lay down and she turns me over to my right side so my left is up. She lowers the left side of my shorts down a little to reveal a large bruise already at work. She goes over to a mini fridge, fishes out an ice pack and comes back over to place it on my hip.

" SHIT! That's cold!" I screamed.

" Watch your language young lady." Helen reprimands me.

" Naaaaaaaaa!" I complained.

" Well considering it's already bruised at this point, is telling me she has a deep bone bruise. I'm going to recommend not letting her practice using the prosthetic for the rest of the day and tomorrow. In the mean time, just ice it. I'm so sorry for letting this happen. We'll try and be more careful next time." Dr. Gothi said.

" It's fine. We'll see you on Friday Dr. Gothi." Helen said as the doctor waved goodbye and left.

" I'll send someone get you guys a wheelchair to help her out to the car." Gobber said.

" Thank you." Helen said as Gobber calls a nurse on the phone in the room.

I rip of my legs and take the ice pack off my hip to start putting back on my winter armour. By the time I was done, a nurse wheels in a wheelchair for me to get into. I grunt a little when my bruised hip bump against the armrest as I hopped in. Helen hands me the prosthetic legs before she gets behind me and wheels me out to the waiting room to meet the new guy. I haven't even met him and I bet he's going to stare at me. I didn't realize I was going to be the one staring at him.

**See you guys later**

**Pretty please review**


End file.
